Un Halloween Venezia
by Moon Knightress
Summary: When both Bruce and Selina attend a Halloween masquerade ball in Venice; they soon discover it will be a night they will never forget.


**Un Halloween Venezia**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Christopher Nolan and DC Comics**

* * *

**A/N: A Halloween themed Post - TDKR Bruce and Selina tale that my good friend and I are having a blast writing and I wanted to share it with all of you. Look for more Halloween Bat and Cat tales in the coming months. There's going to be a few because I'm devoting myself to these wonderful, exciting and romantic stories for this month. Thank you and enjoy.  
**

* * *

October 29,

A light breeze of the October evening air brushed over her bare flesh, Selina Kyle leaned her slender body against the balcony. She breathed in the sweet smell of fresh roses as red lush captured the dimming sun. She looked down over at the buildings across her riverfront flat, noticing fat pumpkins positioned on cement ledges of brick tinged apartments and other forms of Halloween decorations hanging from windows, the for the first after being away from the dingy backdrops of Gotham, she breathed in a refreshing gulp of air while sensing her handsome elusive companion was leaning his slender form against the doorway of the balcony, his piercing hazel eyes stared at the sleek and short one shoulder black dress that hugged perfectly over the curves of her hips.

He could hear her breathing from her, as he scanned her briefly. The length of her dress flowed with the steady breeze of wind, her dark auburn hair was sleek and straight, cascading down her shoulders and the pearl necklace was perfectly wrapped around her statuette neck, gleaming with sheer brilliance as the shafts of the twilight sky outlined over her freckled skin, and he inhaled sharply.

"Vista incantevole," the baritone voice expelled in Italian with a lopsided smirk, his arms folded across his broad torso.

"One I can get used to out here." His chin rose as he could see his girlfriend's seductive eyes flick at him over her creamy shoulder like a magnet drawing him in. He took tentative steps towards the balcony to stand beside her and look out over the city before them.

"Yeah this place is way better than the deadbeat city where we used to roam," she replied, surveying her dark eyes to his handsome face, barely inches away from hers. He was unbearably gorgeous, tousled dark hair touching the nape of his neck with a few wisps falling over his hooded eyes a bit of five o'clock shadow tinting over his smooth skin and a black buttoned dress shirt fitting perfectly over his broad shoulders as he stood merely inches away from her with a stillness in his hazel-green eyes.

The brightness in his smile faded to a wistful line followed by the droop of his eyes expressing his conflicting emotions on the subject of his old home. It'd been months since Bruce Wayne had died to the world, and the Batman with him in a single heroic sacrifice to save said "deadbeat" city he had dedicated his life to saving. It had been months since he'd left Gotham...And yet it felt like another lifetime.

He dropped his head and smiled to himself; banishing the thoughts of his warring past from his new life as Chris Redford - a modest entrepreneur here in Venice - with his beautiful girlfriend acting as curator of the museum of antiques.

"It has its perks..." He agreed concisely. The sounds of sirens weren't missed nor were the sounds of gunfire and screams of terror.

What he wouldn't deny however was a certain absence left within him since hanging up his mantle. An absence once filled by adrenaline and high-risk danger with the wind blowing against his face in the dark nights. Despite what Selina would say, he could see in her flat expression the dullness she too felt her now quiet life style.

"But it still leaves something to be desired..." He trailed off, almost to himself.

Selina rolled her eyes and pressed her palms flat against the concrete ledge and released a content sigh looking at the rich decorations of black and orange on balcony doors before continuing, "I never was one for Halloween. I always thought it was so a cheap way of getting spoils from complete strangers. What's the point of have fun without breaking some rules." she purred in a low daring tone.

"Every night of my life - before coming here - was "Halloween..." He met her gaze pointedly. "Yours too, Selina. Only difference between now and then is we won't be wearing our true costumes."

A shadow of a smirk crossed over her red lips as she caressed her long fingers lightly over his jaw,"Too bad. I would've loved to see the Bat tonight."

Bruce reached up and seized his Selina's fingers in his hand; a hard leer directed towards her as he took a methodical step forward.

"Don't tempt me..." His voice dropped into a familiar raspy tone while his hazel eyes burned with an unquenchable fire. "I just might let him out..." His free hand slowly -sensually - moved to caress her shoulder before moving down to her hips. "...and he won't be nice." He narrowed his eyes before that lopsided smirk returned in full force as he could see Selina's flushed cheeks and hitching breath.

"What about the Cat?" she purred as she tilted her cheek against his neck and released a warm breath over his ear. "Do you want to see her come to play tonight, handsome?"

Bruce shivered at her tone and close proximity. "Love to. Especially if she plans on breaking some rules..." He nearly growled, his lips inching towards her while his heart raced feverishly in anticipation until...

*Ring, ring*

Bruce stilled an inch from Selina's sinful lips and growled as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell. He met Selina's equally frustrated stare. "Zee. It seems we're keeping her waiting." He quipped with a remorseful sigh.

"Let's not keep her waiting, handsome," She replied, kissing him light on the jaw line, relishing in the sweet and salty taste of him, and all the tension of her body dissolved in that instant as he framed both of his hands on her cheeks to face him and relented against her lips, giving her full access in indulge him deeply. She purred feeling the warmth of his arms snake around her slender waist as he slowly covered her lips into a nourishing kiss, creating a ignition of pleasure melting through their bones. He plunged deeper and kissed her again, and together they fell into rhythmic motion raking their sweaty fingers through each other's masses of hair, Selina was nudging him instinctively. The air around them increase into humid temperature until all she heard was the slippery sloshing of their lips giving them a sensual rhythm as their bodies rocked to the fierce movements.

The combustion of her intensity, demanding and overwhelming, came to him like a hot wave, and he reluctantly pulled back with a breathless sigh, a half-moan. His drenched forehead pressed against hers and rested there, their torsos were heaving together as they both gulped in a lung full of air.

"We need to get ready," his hot breath ghosted over her lips, watching a dark gleam flicker in her eyes.

"We both know you love to arrive late parties, playboy." She murmured a light retort, he felt her finger twirl the strands playfully touching the nape of his neck as she expanded more energy streaming through his veins. And then she cradled his face into her hands and pressed a hard kiss on his lips, slipping out of his embrace, leaving him dazed as she sauntered gracefully to the doorway.

Bruce curved his lips into a wry smirk as he heard her ask, "Coming handsome?"


End file.
